


A Very Important Day

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Humanstuck, sburb-less au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Lalonde has waited to meet Kanaya Maryam for what feels like forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Important Day

Your name is Rose Lalonde and you fucking hate summer. It was bad enough that it was the time of year school let out, consigning you to your large empty house with your insufferable Mother, but it was also HOT. Now, under ordinary circumstances you can't really say that you have anything against heat, seeing as it is an essential ingredient for most forms of life, but in excess you have no trouble admitting that it is absolutely unbearable, even in the relatively temperate patch of country you call home. At the thought of living in a place where heat waves are a  _regular_ occurence, you shudder. Some thoughts are too ghastly for even a seasoned enthusiast of the macabre such as yourself to entertain.

The ringing of your doorbell jolts you from your rather involved contemplation of the current, hated season. " _OH SHIT "_ you mutter to yourself. You almost forgot what you had planned today. Curses fall from your mouth like the rain you so wish would come as you rush downstairs. You are loathe to leave your room while your mother is home, but your guest today has been known to break you from such habits before. After all, you think to yourself, she's rather... _special._

You arrive at your front door panting from the heat. You rest a moment (you hate to keep her waiting, but looking like a fool in front of her is simply not an option) and then, finally open the door.

You have known Kanaya Maryam for almost a year now, and have been waiting for almost that long to finally meet her in person. Since the first day she pestered you in your chat client seemingly at random (you later found out that she was directed to you by a  friend of one of your friends for _sewing lessons_ of all things) you have been intrigued by her. Soon the two of you became friends, a little later  _best_ friends and now...well,you're not entirely sure what category your relationship fits into. Regardless, you were ecstatic when you learned that she would be moving to your area, and you've been looking forward to her arrival ever since. _  
_

As the door opens, time seems to slow down as you take in the sight of this girl who has become such a huge part of your life in the past few months. The first thing that you notice is her skin, and how it defies your every expectation in the most wonderful way. It is the light brown of cocoa butter, so subtly colored that you can't tell if it is natural or made that way by exposure to the sun. You had always pictured her with skin even paler than yours, but this...this was better. She is dressed in a long yellow skirt that covered her entire lower body down to her ankles, and a thin, long-sleeved white shirt. On her head she wears a sun hat over her immaculately styled short hair, and jade green lipstick that complements her deep red...blush...  
  
She's blushing. Why is she blushing?

You suddenly become aware that you can feel a breeze from outside running across your...bare...skin... _  
_

Your heart feels like it's stopped.

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and you have just greeted your best friend and crush  _without a shirt on_.

"I'll...um...go make myself presentable" you manage to get out, your own blush now easily outclassing your guest's.  
  
"Th-that would probably be for the best..." she stutters in reply.

You run up the flight of stairs faster than you ever thought possible. If there is anything that could possibly make this situation any worse, you do  _not_ want to know about it.

 

 


End file.
